Fate On A Red String
by XXTeddyGirlXX
Summary: She had this deep obsession in seeing his downfall and Cilan was nothing short of a gentleman despite her harsh words and constant bantering. They've never given each other reasons to fall in love but fate simply made it possible.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't watch Pokémon often anymore so I wonder where all this inspiration is coming from… oh well; it just comes to me… I hope you all enjoy this. Bunnies will rule the world!

* * *

**_Fate on a Red String_**

* * *

Burgundy let out a loud grunt and gritted her teeth together to suppress the pain running through her body. She then fell to her knees and coughed heavily. She knew that her strength couldn't take her to the Pokémon center anymore. She'd only been able to walk these three miles on shear will power. Burgundy had hoped to have at least seen that pompous' face one last time. The tournament started in three days. Surely she would have met up with him again had she gone... She looked up at the blue sky and couldn't help but see his face with a smirk on lips- with that glint in his eyes. She pouted in despair at the realization that she wouldn't be able to watch him evaluate during his battles and those of the others. Oh, how she loved his lectures and how much she'd been abled to learn from them. Of course it was nothing that she'd openly admit to his face or that of any other person.

Burgundy coughed again and held her hands to her torso in pain. Her vision had begun to blur a while back and the swaying had her dizzy and confused but still she had kept going, in hopes of being able to see that green haired man... The man that she harbored a crush on. Or was it love?

Burgundy let her body fall forward and her cheek burned with the impact of the ground but she didn't care at this point. Her body was covered in bruises anyways, what was one more any harm? Her lavender curls were damp against her face and she knew that her clothes were torn. Burgundy scoffed to herself and the motion bought pain to her chest.

'Stupid girl... You should've paid more attention to the area. What type of Connaisseuse can you expect to become when you can't even evaluate your surroundings.'

She smirked darkly in bitterness and then found herself drifting off into a cold darkness.

When she woke up it was dark and the stars were in the sky. She pulled her body upwards and wondered if her sawbuck had recovered some of her energy back. The lilac eyed trainer opened her poke ball and released her partner.

Sawbuck still looked worn out but not as much as before due to the fact that it rushed over to Burgundy to help support her upright.

"Such a wonderful friend you are." She gave it a weak kiss and climbed on top as her Pokémon urged her to do. They travelled at a steady pace through the dark and the route they were on seemed pretty secure as no wild Pokémon appeared before them.

"Thank goodness for that. Don't you think, my dear, friend?"

Burgundy fell sleep or maybe she passed out again but she didn't notice until the sun came up at dawn and she squinted at the light.

Her sawbuck had made it to the outskirts of the city and pushed onwards, but Burgundy stopped her and got off on wobbly legs.

"That's far enough. I'll make the rest on my own. Thank you, you did a marvelous job."

Sawbuck gave her a nudge before she disappeared into the poke-ball.

Burgundy ended up finding a small clinic upon entering the city but only wavered for a second before deciding that she'd find a Pokémon center before attending to her own wounds. Seconds later a man ran out of the clinic towards her direction, "Miss are you alright?!"

Burgundy didn't glance behind her and continued onwards but then though better about it. She stopped as the man reached her.

"We can attend you, Missy. It's still early, but you need help."

Burgundy pulled out her poke balls, "Non, my Pokémon come first. Where can I find a Pokémon center?"

"Your Pokémon?"

He seemed caught off guard but then he smiled, "You're a trainer and a dedicated one at that, too."

He gave a slight laugh," I'll have my daughter take you and bring you back here so we can treat you, but you can ask to go to a hospital instead if you want. I'm not sure how injured you are."

Burgundy blushed, "Thank you."

She felt relieved but then the dizziness returned.

Ash laughed as Iris puffed up her cheeks, "You're such a kid, Ash."

Cilan laughed nervously, "Come now, Iris. Ash was only having some fun with you."

Ash smiled at Cilan, his friend, which always defended him from Iris.

Iris bit her inner cheek and pouted," Still you shouldn't mention a woman's chest so casually. You're not a kid anymore so stop acting like one."

Ash shrugged, "What's so bad? All I said that your chest isn't as soft as Dawn's."

Cilan shook his head with a mischievous smile.

_That Ash…_

Iris decided to ignore Ash and instead directed her attention towards a girl pushing a wheel chair towards a van.

"Hey, look, she seems familiar."

Ash looked over and so did Cilan. They didn't seem to be familiar with the girl's face, or maybe Iris had meant the one in the wheelchair but she was completely out of sight under the white cover.

"I don't remember her, Iris."

Ash looked back at her friend and then at Cilan when she didn't reply back.

"I'm sure we haven't met her, before. Is it someone you met when you lived at the Dragon village, Iris?"

Iris flounced over, "Yeah, it's her alright!"

Ash and Cilan gave each other a confused stare before following after their youngest friend.

Burgundy froze when Iris came running up towards her. She was being followed by Cilan and Ash. The fiery Connaisseuse could care less about Ash and Iris seeing her like this but not _him_.

Not Cilan. She wouldn't be able to stand the humiliation of facing him while she had failed once again in becoming better than him... If not his equal then she'd have to surpass him. She inconspicuously pulled the cover more firmly over her face to avoid a confrontation.

It wasn't as she had easily willed herself to do so, but there was no way she'd let his ego get more boosted by letting him see her like this.

She heard Iris talking cheerfully and then came the cheerful greet from Ginger, the daughter of the man that had helped Burgundy.

They seemed to be old friends and both Cilan and Ash introduced themselves, afterwards. They talked until Cilan asked about the person in the wheelchair.

"Oh, my father found her walking towards the Pokémon center. It seemed she got into trouble with some of the wild Pokémon toward the south of here. She fell asleep while I bought the van around and I just covered her so the morning light wouldn't wake her."

Cilan seemed concerned, "How is she? Are you taking her to the hospital?"

Iris and Ash also seemed anxious to know the stranger's well-being, "Was she alone?"

Ginger placed a finger to her lips, "Well, she was able to walk here so I don't think it's that bad. She wants to take her Pokémon to the center before having herself treated, so that's where I'm taking her."

Cilan seemed impressed, "Well it's good to know she's alright and that her love for Pokémon goes that far."

"Just like me and Pikachu!" Ash smiled as he petted his friend.

Burgundy frowned and remained silent. 'Of course if he knew it was me... He'd only lecture me.'

When Burgundy got back to the clinic she showered and then got treated before changing into her clothes and tossing the ripped ones away.

"It looks like you just have multiple bruises and a broken rib. It should heal in six weeks, but if you get any complications go see a doctor again."

Burgundy nodded. The broken rib explained the pain whenever she breathed or coughed, "I will."

She offered to pay but he only charged her half due to him admiring her strength in making it into town on her own.

Burgundy left afterwards and made her way to a hotel. She needed to rest and her Pokémon wouldn't be fully recovered until tomorrow afternoon. She sighed and flinched at the pain.

"Stupid pain."

A day later she signed up for the tournament and came across Cilan. Her pain was still present but that wouldn't stop her from seeing Cilan.

"Burgundy, we seem to meet at all these events don't we?"

"It's a small world, after all. But if I could, I'd be as far away from you as possible."

_Liar. I'm the one following these tournaments in hopes of meeting with him again... Even if it only lasts a few days…_

Cilan smiled and Burgundy furrowed her brows, "I'll win this whole thing."

Cilan held his chin, "Well, let's find out after the first round."

Iris snickered," She can't even get passed the first round."

Ash frowned," Well Dawn had the same problem but she surpassed that problem after training hard and kept going at it."

Cilan had met Dawn and sincerely he liked comparing her to Burgundy except their personalities were quite opposite. "I agree, Ash. Nothing's better than to keep learning to improve your skills. Whether it is for contests, battling, or in Burgundy's situation understanding the skill of evaluating Pokémon and their trainers."

Burgundy gritted her teeth and let out loud low growl, but then she found herself coughing.

Iris raised a brow and so did Ash. Cilan had a solemn smile, "You shouldn't force yourself if you're going to choke."

Burgundy glared at him," Shut up." She regained her composure and walked away from them.

Burgundy bought a water bottle out of a vending machine and drank a pain pill down.

She rubbed her side slightly to ebb the pain.

_He thinks he's so smart. If he only knew I was in this pain. I wouldn't even be trying this hard if it wasn't for him._

Burgundy placed the cold bottle over her forehead, "I'll show him, I'm better than he thought."

That night, Burgundy curled up in her silk covered bed and gritted her teeth in pain to hold in her screams of rage. She gripped her sheets and shut her tearful eyes tight to stop the tears from falling but they didn't.

"You do you think your unbreakable! You think your small world is unstoppable. Don't you know who I am?!" Burgundy flinched at the pain from her ribs and sat up in the dark room. Her breath was hitched from crying. Sitting helped her breath easier... Burgundy stood up to search for her pain pills, "I'm stronger than you."

She drank the drugs with tap water and stared at her reflection in the mirror.

"Cilan, do you think you're unbreakable? I'll show you. I'll show you the pain and misery you've lead me to have."

Her curls were messed up and her face was red. Her eyes were puffy along with her nose and Burgundy found herself crying silently.

_I look inférieur compared to him, but-_

She tumbled back into her large bed and resumed to curl into a ball on the bed. She was tired of this feeling.

'I followed you... silently... How long must I wait for you?'

Her lilac eyes held sadness and she gripped the sheets and buried her face into the soft warm silk, "I'll cut you down!"

Her Poke balls glimmered in the dark by her nightstand...

His arms reached out to embrace her close as Burgundy held her hands to her chest. She face was scrunched up in worry.

"Come Burgundy. You've worked so hard but you should lean on me for support." Burgundy's eyes remained locked on his gentle eyes," But I've only given you trouble."

"That's not true. I enjoy your company it's like a warm cup of lemon tea."

Cilan wrapped his arms around her small waist and whispered into her ear, "Bittersweet just like your sacrifice for me."

Burgundy held her breath, " I will sacrifice all I ever have if it means being worthy of your time."

His hand gently stroked her lavender hair and smiled, "That's right."

Tears formed in her eyes, "Even if you don't notice." She buried her face in the nook of his neck and he sighed gently in return," I love you my puppet."

Burgundy shoved him away, "I'm not a puppet or some lost puppy! I don't need you! I've made it this far on my own!" Cilan smirked," But it was all for me wasn't it?"

Burgundy fumed, "You really think too highly of yourself! I'll make it your downfall! I swear you'll re-live my pain!"

Burgundy shot up in her bed and panted as sweat poured down her face, "It was just a dream, but would he care if I told him the truth?" Burgundy blushed and stared at her hands, "Not that I would ever tell him..."

Burgundy was soon on the road and held her head high. She wanted to stay and see if Cilan would win the tournament this time, but she couldn't find it in herself to see him at the moment. Not after losing again. How many times had it been already? Five? Six losses with no chance of making it to the second round... There were those tournaments that she had entered and won but still Cilan had not been present at those; so they didn't count. Burgundy would however stop by at the stadium to see if she could get a last glance of him as she would not be seeing him for a while.

She sighed deeply and pressed her back against the wall in the dark alley way. 'You shine so bright, like the brightest star in the sky.'

Burgundy wasn't thirteen anymore but twenty... That made Cilan twenty two years old.

She had attended his evaluation group meeting this afternoon, in disguise of course. He was an S-class now. She hadn't been aware of that fact till now. It was rare to cross his path. It was like she and him weren't meant to cross paths, but still she couldn't help but try to cross his path. She had finally made it to A-class and had wanted to rub it in his face but now that was down the drain... She wasn't in his standards anymore. As usual he was out of reach.

Burgundy knew she should be mad and she had been, but that was hours ago. Now all she felt was a heavy feeling in her chest.

"Non, impossible. I've been trying so hard."

"Burgundy?"

Her heart stopped for a second until Cilan came into view. He was in his usual clothes and he was ravishing as usual. Burgundy pushed away from the brick wall. "Oui."

"It's been a while. How have you been fairing?"

* * *

A/N: Some time has passed and Cilan and Burgundy haven't seen each other in a while now. Review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I shall try to fix the first chapter to make it flow better.

* * *

Chapter 2: Fate on a Red String part 2

* * *

"It's been a while. How have you been fairing?"

Burgundy crossed her arms and stared at his shoulder, "Fine, not that it would concern you."

Cilan had stopped traveling with Ash three years ago, after being Ash's companion for two years. He wasn't in any rush to end the conversation as he had nowhere to get to anytime soon. He could spend time with her after all these years.

Burgundy had expected him to leave after her curt answer but then she recalled something... _I was the one who always left him_... She quickly shook her head and glared at something behind him.

"Would you like to share a dinner with me?"

Burgundy stared at him. She'd always refused to eat his food, no matter how tempting it had sounded, but now he was offering to take her somewhere to eat. What was this change of offer? Did he not want her to say no? Burgundy hadn't eaten and there was no reason a woman her age should refuse a dinner and good company.

"Oui, it sounds fine."

They agreed to eat at a restaurant a few ten blocks away, it wasn't too fancy but still held some refined taste. They began to walk side by side, with Cilan walking on the right side, near the road.

"Burgundy, how has your traveling been? Have you taken the exam again?"

Burgundy rubbed her arms and she hid her face from his sight, " Oui, I did and traveling has helped a lot."

"That's exquisite to hear."

Burgundy glared at the ground, "I'm A-class now."

Cilan was pleased that Burgundy's resentment towards him had softened over these seven years. He could have civil conversations without having her walk off in anger.

"That's delightful to hear."

She refused to respond and Cilan dropped the topic. She'd always been touchy when it came to ranks, so he didn't push the subject.

They began to hear music and Burgundy figured it out before Cilan as to the reason for loud music to be playing this evening.

They turned the corner and came across a large night festival. Burgundy had forgotten about it.

That had been the real reason she'd come to this city. She'd wanted to spend some time to have fun at the Pokémon festival that was being hosted. She had thought her Pokémon would enjoy a little R&R after all the training she'd put them through. Cilan glanced at her and predicted her thoughts.

"Would you like to buy something to eat at one of the stands instead? I bet our Pokémon would enjoy this."

Burgundy looked up at him surprised but it disappeared seconds later, "Fine."

Cilan pulled out his poke ball and tossed it to unleash his Pansage and placed the poke ball back in his pocket, "I only bought Pansage with me, I'm afraid. My other Pokémon, I had to leave at the Pokémon center a while ago."

Burgundy refrained from commenting and let her Dewott and Sawbucks, in autumn form out. Before glancing up at the mature connoisseur, "I only have these two with me at the moment."

Cilan smiled, "Is that the same Dewott?"

Burgundy nodded, "Oui, he refuses to evolve into Samurott even though he can any moment it chooses."

"That's intriguing."

Burgundy and Cilan bought some noodles at a stand for them and some Pokémon food for their companions.

"I had forgotten about the festival."

"I just got into the city the other day, so I was unaware of the occasion presenting itself tonight."

Cilan hadn't stopped smiling in her direction. He was always smiling… Burgundy couldn't help but wonder if he did it in order to hide something from her. She's originally thought he didn't like her; that his upbringing had forbade him from being rude to her, but his actions stated otherwise.

He offered her his advice, encouragement, his own cooked meals, and support when he could… even when she was nothing but a spoiled brat to him and everyone around her… except with her Pokémon.

Still, he could be so indifferent with her. He would ignore some of her comments, tease her, and she swore that she irritated him at moments. It made her wonder if he only tolerated her because she had a strong love for Pokémon.

But he'd never actually gotten mad at her, just cocky with his superior skills.

Cilan noticed Burgundy's lingering stare and he turned his stare to meet her lilac eyes. Once their eyes met he noticed her tense before she turned her head abruptly and a blush appeared on her face.

Cilan had always noticed that Burgundy blushed excessively, but he knew it was due to her high level of emotions. He had an idea as to when it was due to embarrassment, anger, hostility, happiness, nervousness, and the obvious reasons behind them but he had yet to decipher her bashful blush. She seemed well confident in herself, but he noticed those bashful rosy cheeks more and more often. This was one of them, but the reason he couldn't point down just yet.

He had never given her a reason to be intimated by him or much less develop a crush on him, so he seemed at loss as what to make of it. Surely, he was close to finding out the answer.

"Burgundy, how about we let our Pokémon wander for a while. We can walk around together and chat before meeting up with them in a few hours."

Burgundy wasn't so sure she wanted to be alone with Cilan without her Pokémon. It wasn't that she feared him, but it gave her less of a chance to ditch him without having her to look for her companions.

Cilan noticed the thoughtful expression on her face and placed a finger under her chin gently, "Weren't you planning on coming here, anyway?"

Burgundy stared at his chest and refused to meet his gentle green orbs.

"Alright, then- but only for a while."

"Let's make it gratifying, while the flavor lasts, shall we?"

_She's attracted to me. Surely this is the reason. It explains her lessened hostility towards me._

The evening was going smoothly and Cilan had lead her to the top of a nearby building to get a better view of the fireworks. The fireworks show had yet to start but the time was arriving soon. Burgundy closed her eyes as the breeze caressed her cheeks. It was refreshing.

Burgundy stared at Cilan's back as he stood close to the edge of the building. She walked to stand next to him, "I could push you off, you know."

"But you wouldn't get your revenge that way."

"What does it matter, now? I failed…"

Cilan was shocked to hear those words come out of her mouth. His mouth fell open and with wide eyes he turned to look at her. She refrained from glancing at him. Instead, she kept her eyes locked on the crowd below still visiting the stands. He noticed her lower lip quivering. She was regretting her words, but refused to admit it.

He closed his eyes and smirked as he regained his composure, "You only fail when you accept defeat."

Cilan then turned to her and reached pulling her to his chest, placing his hand in her hair, "I always admired your determination, but your words just now, disappoints me."

Burgundy could feel all her hidden tears escape her eyes, "You're out of reach."

She tried pulling away but his hand on her head kept her in place. His other hand held her hand. Burgundy gritted her teeth, "My dream was to reach your level of skill and then surpass it, but you just keep going farther up the ladder. In the mean time I get more and more behind."

Cilan neared his lips to her ear, "Didn't you say you were in the A-class, now? That's a major step for you Burgundy. Just because I'm an S-class, it doesn't mean I'm out of reach."

His breath was hot and it sent shivers rushing through her body. She didn't respond and Cilan proceeded to graze his lips across her jawline by tilting her head upwards, holding her cheek in his palm.

Burgundy then abruptly pulled out of his grasp catching him off guard.

"Then, what did you mean all those years back then?"

His physical actions were perplexing her and making her heart race. He'd never touched her like that, much less hold her.

"What do you mean? When you first battled for the gym badge?"

"Yes, you told me that I had much to learn and if I didn't change I wasn't ever going to make my Pokémon shine. That I was raising my Pokémon in the wrong environment and that I needed to change that. That I was far from even meeting your standards to be able to face you again."

Burgundy fisted her hands, "I cried, when I heard those words. Your brothers simply congratulated me for trying my best when I lost against them, but you- you practically tossed my flaws in my face!"

Cilan seemed uneasy at hearing her say those things. He really hadn't meant to hurt her feelings or degrade her in any way. He had simply evaluated her Pokémon's abilities and had thought they weren't as strong as they could be. Cilan had given her advice to help out; she'd caught his attention as soon as she entered the gym and announced to battle. Such spiciness and exquisite determined confidence similar to Ash but she had lacked skill back then…

He never forgot her face… even after three years had passed.

_Could it be that she did indeed dislike me all this time?_

He had never considered a romantic relationship with her but then again he had been young and his only passion had been to increase his level as a conussuiour.

_But we're both at an age… where we can start a deep relationship and learn new things from each other… after all she doesn't dislike me any longer, but the contrary._

It had only been a few seconds but Burgundy took that silence as an answer.

_He still doesn't care…_

Burgundy gritted her teeth and whipped her body around to give her back to him.

"Burgundy, I've said it before. It was never my intention to hurt you."

She was furious and gloomy at the same time… it was always like this… before it had been more hate than hurt but over time it had turned to admiration and then- she could call it love but he'd never actually hinted an attraction to her till now.

"Still, you did insult me and what you said was accurate. I didn't have the skills to raise my Pokémon precisely. I changed that, but still it wasn't enough to defeat you after all these years…. I'm tired of this."

Cilan took a step towards her. He wanted to reach out and embrace her. He'd never thought of doing that to her before. Was it because her barrier wasn't up at the moment? Because she was standing with her soul naked before him?

_I must have harbored these deep feelings for her… that I never realized before now…_

"Burgundy."

"I don't want you to be out of reach!"

She turned to him with tears in her eyes but her brows were furrowed in anger. Cilan took another step swiftly towards her and placed a finger to her lips, "Sshh, stop with the nonsense."

Burgundy shivered and her hands cupped together as she held them close to her chest. Her eyes remained reluctant to meet his as she stared at his bow tie.

Cilan neared his face to Burgundy's, forcing her to see his face but she simply shifted her gaze to the side.

"Burgundy, I must confess that even though you are under me as a Connaisseuse -"

His eyes followed the single tear running down her rosy cheek. She was so prideful but yet she was crying now. Something he hadn't ever seen her do. He was sure this wasn't the first time she'd cried. No, she'd been lost in turmoil and pain all these years it made his heart ache.

_Yes, we must be bound by a red string… I think I love her… why else would I be in such pain watching her suffer over such a small dilemma._

"It doesn't mean I'm out of your reach. All you simply had to do was change your attitude. I would've gladly helped you improve your skills."

Burgundy pouted then and met his emerald eyes, "You think I didn't know that? I knew you could help, but I wanted to show you that I could surpass you on my own. I wanted you to praise me for my own glory. MY achievements."

Her lips moved as his finger remained on them; her blush deepened but that wasn't stopping her from speaking.

Cilan half closed his eyes and let out a slight chuckle, "Burgundy, that's all I've ever done."

He removed his finger and gave her a light hearted smile.

Burgundy was about to protest but he pressed his lips gently against her mouth and he silenced her thoughts.

Her eyes widened in surprise, but she didn't push him away. She hadn't thought it possible of Cilan kissing her or even being affectionate to her in real life. She had always just dreamed about it but they always ended up as nightmares in the end.

_I was scared of this…._

Cilan pulled away from the kiss and held her shoulders gently, "I can still help you improve your skills, but not only that… if you want we can make something with our extra time."

Burgundy was a bit dazed but shut her eyes tightly and bit her lower lip, "I wasn't expecting that."

"Sorry, I simply wanted to show you what you mean to me."

Burgundy opened her eyes, "I've had nightmares about this."

"Nightmares?"

_Could I have read her wrong then?_

"Yes, are you going to gloat now? -Tell me that you're glad that I worked this hard for you and that it was all worth it to be with you."

Cilan seemed surprised, "No, I just want to help remove that burden you placed on yourself."

Burgundy searched his eyes and found no arrogance in them, not a hint of satisfaction from her exposed weakness…

Burgundy then wrapped her arms around his lower torso and pulled herself into his chest to hold him close, "Okay."

She buried her face in his shoulder and found herself smiling.

"Okay?"

"Qui, I accept your apology, now. I want to travel with you."

Cilan smiled, "Well, that's a quick change in attitude, but I'm glad you feel that way after our conversation just now."

She looked up at him a blush on her face, "Does that mean we can be lovers?"

Cilan chuckled, "That sounds quite refreshing coming from you of all people."

"Well?"

"Of course, but I believe a more appropriate relationship is in order."

"How so?"

"We must make our relationship official."

Burgundy raised a brow, "You're not going to ask me in a crappy unrefined manner are you?"

"I'm not that sort, Burgundy."

"Of course, the great Cilan would never do something so impudent as to refer to having sex."

Cilan broke eye contact with her and chuckled, "What talent you have with words."

Burgundy pointed a finger at him, "Ah, I knew it! You are a perverted one."

"I would never." Cilan closed one eye and pouted, "I was going to say a bouquet of red roses and maybe something to symbolize us."

He winked and Burgundy found herself blushing, "Really?"

She had wanted to sound annoyed but it came out curious and hopeful which only made her fidget.

Cilan gave her a peck and laughed when she glared at him for it.

"Wait here then."

"If you take too long I'll leave."

"Don't worry, I'll be back before your refined patience extinguishes."

Burgundy watched him leave and sighed deeply. She wasn't sure what all this would lead to but surely it wouldn't last long. She'd never had good things last very long. She had this uncanny ability to repel others with her sour acts… yet Cilan had yet to reject her presence and simply accepted it even though he obviously didn't enjoy her constant insults.

Five months later they found themselves alone together… no Pokémon or siblings in sight… alone in his room…

Cilan pressed his palm against her cheek gently and his green eyes softened. Cilan felt as his heart was beginning to race up a storm.

Burgundy blushed and placed a hand over his hand that held her cheek. It was warm. Pleasant feelings filled her and her blood was rushing. She felt like melting just looking into his warm eyes. Her lips parted slyly and Burgundy exhaled silently.

Cilan leaned down and captured her lips with his. Burgundy returned the gesture by closing her eyes and relishing his touch.

He pulled away soon after and pressed his forehead against hers'.

"You're so soft."

Burgundy became too flustered with his words and looked away, but he tilted her chin towards him with his finger and smiled dashingly, "Is this fine, Burgundy?"

She knew what he meant. She had always dreamed of turning in her body to him, but this seemed so unreal. It was too magical to fully understand.

"Oui."

Cilan pulled her towards the bed and made her sit next to him on it. He then leaned on her shoulder and sighed contently, "It's fine if we go beyond this? You won't regret this?"

Burgundy liked feeling his body pressed gently against her own and she laid her head on top of his, "Non, I won't."

Cilan smiled and looked up at her. Burgundy was blushing furiously in bashfulness and he could feel her heart racing. He pulled away from her and grabbed her hand. She looked at him confused as he pressed her hand to his own chest.

Her lilac eyes widened to find his heart racing as well. She met his green eyes and found herself laughing, "You're nervous."

Cilan responded, "I usually don't get like this, but you're having that effect on me."

Burgundy stopped laughing and leaned forward to plant another kiss on his lips. She still couldn't wrap her mind as to how they had gotten to this point. After years of mocking and ridiculing him, he was asking for her love.

Cilan began to lead a trail of kisses down her neck before giving her a nip and making her jump. He licked her and smiled.

_I've done this so many other times, yet, Burgundy is the only one I had truly yearned for. Somehow she got under my skin. It's like…_

Burgundy moaned as his hand ventured under her shirt.

_It was fate to fall in love after all these years._

* * *

A/N: Well thanks again for the reviews and please feel free to review for this chapter!


End file.
